This application describes a jewelry assembly, and more particularly, a jewelry assembly having a setting in which a substantial portion of a stone extends out thereof.
Conventional settings for diamonds and other precious and semi-precious stones generally comprise a conventional "box" setting in which a plurality of prongs are used to hold the diamond or other stone. However, in such conventional settings, no portion of the stone extends past the prongs, limiting viewing of the stone only from its top.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a jewelry article in which a stone is disposed in a setting such that a substantial portion of the entire stone extends beyond the setting, thereby providing an improved overall visual design.